The present invention relates to a locking T-handle assembly for use with a container closure such as a vending machine, and more particularly to an improved bolt and associated security collar for use with T-handle assemblies.
T-handle or pop-handle lock assemblies are commonly used to secure the door of a vending machine or similar closure. A prior art T-handle assembly is shown in FIG. 1.
The T-handle assembly 10 includes a generally T-shaped handle 12 which fits into a generally T-shaped housing 14 which is disposed in a recess in the vending machine door. A lock 13 holds the T-handle 12 in the locked position against the force of spring 16. A bolt 18 extends axially through openings 20 and 22 in the T-handle 12 and the housing 14 respectively and has a threaded end which threads into a nut (not shown) in the vending machine. The T-handle 12 includes notches 24 which engage pins 26 when the lock is disengaged. The assembly 10 also includes a C-clip 30 which encircles the bolt 18 and is mounted behind spring 16 adjacent the rear face 32 of the housing 14.
In operation, a key is inserted into the lock 13 and is turned until the lock bolt 15 is disengaged from the corresponding notch 17 in housing 14 causing spring 16 to urge T-handle 12 into the extended position as is shown in FIG. 1. Notches 24 engage pins 26 whereby the T-handle can be turned causing the bolt 18 to screw out of the nut enabling the vending machine door to be opened.
The problem with the prior art T-handle assemblies is that once the lock is defeated the vending machine is readily opened by vandals and the like. Furthermore, even if the lock is not defeated the vending machine door can be pryed open by exerting enough force to pull the head of the bolt 18 through the rear face of T-handle 12 and housing 14 and defeat the C-clip 30. Previous attempts at increasing the security of T-handle locks have generally failed to address the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,001 issued to Roop shows a high security T-handle assembly. Roop discloses numerous security features not generally present in the prior art including means for limiting lateral movement of the forward portion of the T-handle within the T-handle housing to protect against prying. Roop also discloses an auxiliary locking mechanism which gives added protection in the event one attempts to remove the inner cylinder of the lock by force. Roop does not include any reinforcements to prevent axial movement of the housing 14 and T-handle relative to the bolt 18 when a prying force is applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,972 describes a tamper resistant lock where the locking bolt cannot be retracted without rotating the key plug but does not disclose the use of any reinforcements towards the rear face of the housing 14 to protect against forcible opening of the vending machine door.
Thus the prior art fails to provide a T-handle locking assembly with substantial reinforcements designed to prevent forcible opening of the vending machine door.